


What Could Be Better? What Couldn't Be Better?

by kestra_troi



Series: Stockholm Would Have A Field Day With This... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mates, Stockholm Syndrome, Trigger Warnings, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this bit, Peter turns Isaac into a wolf so that he can keep Stiles company when Peter is "moody". Lots of sex so Peter can assert his dominance and ownership over Stiles and some talk. Mentions of abuse, but not like the first part. This could be read separately I think...but it would probably make more sense if read in tandem with the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Be Better? What Couldn't Be Better?

Stiles had been taken a few days before Halloween. Now, as that one-year mark neared, he and Peter were largely a happy couple. Aside from the fact that Peter still intermittently beat Stiles and still kept him from socializing with other humans. So for their one year anniversary Peter decided to make Stiles a companion, _a friend, someone for him to talk to…but one I can control…_

So when Peter found himself in town again, shopping for supplies, he was also shopping for a teenage boy. _Someone suitably young, male, and submissive…even in this quaint little town there must be someone who can fit our needs…_

Before going to the one grocery store in town, Peter sniffed around for a few hours. He came up empty-handed and decided to go ahead and shop and then head home to please his mate. _When I’m gone for too long he suffers from panic attacks…my beautiful boy…he needs me emotionally as much as he needs me physically…_ Peter smiled with the smug realization of how much Stiles needed him, he was proud of his prowess and promised himself to not give up searching for a beta for himself and a friend for his mate. 

While in the grocery store he found what he was looking for: _a young, attractive, blonde boy…_ Peter took note of how the boy flinched when his apparent father called his name… _Isaac seems like a fair candidate…_ Peter stalked the two clandestinely while he did his shopping seeing how the father berated his child at every turn. Then he managed to stand behind them in the check-out line. He looked over his selection and took notice of the scent of dried, human blood coming off the boy. He also noted the sudden, short spikes of fear that rolled off the blonde every time his father looked at him. _Abusive father…I can take care of him without a problem…all I need is a couple moments of privacy to offer to rid Isaac of his father and offer him the bite…he’ll no doubt jump at the chance to be free of his father and gladly take the bite…I’m sure with only a mild amount of work I can keep him submissive… he’s perfect for me…how well will he align with Stiles’ needs I wonder…_   

*

Over the course of a few days, coming and going from home to make sure Stiles had his daily fix of Peter and his cock, Peter took to creeping on Isaac… _Lahey…father a game hunter and taxidermist…the wife and mother gone….fled more like…one sibling…Christopher…dead…this will be simple…_ Peter found his moment of privacy his opportunity to speak to Isaac alone after a week of waiting. The elder Lahey left to deliver some newly taxidermed carcasses to some very important clients, leaving Isaac to man the front desk. Peter strolled into the shop and slowly made his way to the cashier’s desk, mildly disgusted with the sights of the stuffed animals. 

Isaac, _like a well-trained boy…_ offered his help "Can I help you with anything, sir? If you need a taxidermist I can make an appointment for you to meet with my father. He’s…"

"Actually I am here to speak with you. Not your father." Confusion swept over Isaac’s features. "Did my mother call you, ‘cause I told her…I fell down a hill while my dad and I were hunting…"

"No your mother didn’t call me, I have no connection to her. I’m not part of Child Protective Services. I am here for myself, my own interests. Though I do think I can be of service to you."

Peter stood directly in front of the boy who now smelled of apprehension and intrigue, "What do you mean?" Isaac asked looking at Peter directly briefly before averting his eyes, _like a true submissive…_ Peter smiled knowing he would succeed in his goal to turn the boy and give his mate a friend. _This will be easy…_   

*

A couple of days later the Laheys went out into the woods to hunt… _and be hunted…_ On the night of the full moon, Peter in his Alpha Wolf form tore the elder Lahey to shreds in front of the awestruck, horrorstruck, soon-to-be-bitten beta. Though Isaac had been aware of the plan to "kidnap" him from his father, he had no idea that Peter would literally murder his father in front of him. Isaac, overcome with shock and fear, pissed himself and fainted on the forest floor. When Peter-as-Alpha turned to look at his chosen beta, he snarled in a (contented?) way. _All the better…now when he wakes up he will already be bitten and already changing…_

*

When they arrived at the cabin Peter turned over Isaac’s care to Stiles who was both intrigued and confused by the new arrival. _The new arrival that is bleeding from wounds all over his body…_

"Who?! What?! Who?!" Stiles stuttered as he took Isaac on his arm the three of them staggering to the never-been-used guestroom. Once they got Isaac on the bed, Peter immediately stood in the doorway, while Stiles was having a freak-out. 

"Who?! Who?! What?!" Stiles took a breath and resumed, "Who is this guy? Why is he bleeding? What do we do?!"

"His name is Isaac, he was in the woods with is father. He’s dead now and Isaac here needed help. I did what I can and now I leave him in your slender yet capable hands. I’ll bring you whatever you need." Stiles stared at his mate mouth agape, he wanted to hyperventilate. _Fuck, fuck, fuck what do I do?! What do I do?! GOD! How is he sooo calm!? FUCK!!_ Stiles turned back to look at Isaac as the kid convulsed with pain. Suddenly all those years hanging around nurses, and doctors, and hospitals finally paid off. "I’ll need hot water and some clean rags, STAT!"

Never one to miss a chance for snark Peter asked, "How long have you been waiting to say that my love?"

Stiles blushed but reaffirmed his request, "Peter, please. Hurry…" Peter went off to fetch the supplies as Stiles looked over Isaac trying to find his worst wounds. That’s when he saw the bite mark in Isaac’s side… _the bite mark…I know that bite mark…I’ve seen it…on Victoria Argent…where Peter had bitten her…_ "Did he bite you?" Stiles whispered knowing full well Peter could hear him. _He can hear my heartbeat from 300 paces…_ But he still continued, "Isaac? Did Peter bite you?"

The poor kid was so traumatized he couldn’t respond he just shook and garbled nonsense. He was shaking so hard, Stiles had to lay hands on him to keep Isaac from falling out the bed. "Where’s the supplies? Peter!?"  

*

Isaac recovered remarkably well to Stiles’ relief and Peter’s quiet satisfaction. _At this rate he should be up and about by tomorrow…I certainly chose well didn’t I?..._ Peter smiled as he thought to himself and listened to Stiles’ rambling on about bees, beekeeping, and honey production. _His ramblings annoy me…_ in fact Stiles’ ramblings had made Peter hit Stiles in the past… _Isaac doesn’t seem to mind or perhaps he’s still healing and doesn’t have the strength or the mind to stop Stiles…perhaps I should pay our little patient a visit?...see how he responds…_

Peter had kept his distance the first few days of Isaac’s transition, knowing that his transition had probably been slightly traumatic. _Seeing me kill his father has probably affected him negatively…though I’m sure he appreciates the gesture on some level…bearing witness to my Alpha-self seems to be a particularly affecting sight…it certainly affected Stiles that night…terrified him, but he eventually overcame his fear and accepted me as his mate…his human mate…How will Isaac’s non-mate status affect things? Will his wolf make him more amenable to my authority or make him rebellious?_

Then Peter heard an unfamiliar, breathy, quiet chuckle. _That’s not Stiles…must be Isaac…only here a few days and already my mate has him laughing…or at least chuckling…I do believe Isaac is going to fit in well around here…depending of course on how well he adapts to me as Alpha…we shall see…_

*

Just a few days following Isaac’s recovery and the three men were in Isaac’s room (i.e. the former guest room) where Isaac was trying his best to avoid eye contact with the others and instead stare at floor very intently.

“Isaac…” 

Stiles knew that tone, what it meant, it usually cropped up when Peter wasn’t happy, yet wasn’t angry, but was getting there. Stiles was riding Peter’s dick on Isaac’s bed. Stiles hadn’t particularly wanted to, and had wanted to refuse Peter gently… _it’s weird…_ But of course he said nothing and went along with it. He bit his tongue, got naked, and let Peter do his thing… _or let me do his thing… either way…_

Peter had ordered Isaac to come to him and now Isaac was standing in the doorway to his own room trying to avoid looking at his Alpha fucking his mate.

“Isaac, loo-”

Stiles cut Peter off with a kiss as he stilled his movements. Stiles kept kissing Peter’s mouth and face trying to distract his mate. “Peter <kiss>…don’t <kiss>…please <kiss>…he’s just a kid <kiss>…don-AHHHH! Fuck! Peter!” He moaned as Peter simultaneously bit down on Stiles’ neck and thrusted up into him once, then slamming into him hard, repeatedly. This kept Stiles from forming words or even thoughts. Peter’s thrusts kept Stiles far too blissed out to talk, a rare feat.

“Hush, Stiles.” Peter mandated, “The only words I want to hear out of you are “fuck” and my name.” Peter slammed his cock in just the right place, just this side of painful. 

“FUCK! PETER!!”

“That’s better.” Peter cooed teasingly as his attention turned to the other boy in the room. “Now Isaac…” The Alpha tone crept into his voice as he commanded, “…watch us have sex.”

Isaac couldn’t refuse a direct order from his Alpha so his eyes reluctantly flittered to and from the scene in front of him, until at last his eyes stayed on Peter fucking Stiles. Once Isaac’s eyes were trained on the couple Peter continued talking. 

“See this Isaac? See your Alpha fucking his mate? Hear him Isaac? Do you hear the pleasure I’m giving him?” Peter paused and rolled his hips in a way that made Stiles stutter out a moan and grind down wanting more. 

“Peter…” Stiles whimpered.

But Peter’s focus was elsewhere. “See that Isaac? He’s mine. **MINE**. Do you understand? **I** am the only one who can fuck him just right. **I** am the only one who can make it hurt just right.” To exemplify his meaning Peter took one of Stiles’ wrists in hand and brought it to his lips.

“Peter…?” Stiles whisperingly questioned, but Peter still wasn’t paying him any attention. Peter’s eyes were fixed on Isaac whose eyes were fixed on Peter’s mouth on Stiles’ wrist. Peter kissed Stiles’ wrists a couple of times as he continued his thrusting. Stiles whined as his few working brain cells connected and he realized what was coming, his body seized in anticipation and he rode on Peter’s dick harder almost wishing he could get them both off before Peter marked him again.

Then Peter whispered almost too low for Stiles to hear, but still perfectly clear for Isaac, “Mine.” Peter’s eyes glowed red and he bit down on Stiles’ wrist with his human teeth. 

“AHHHHHH!! FUUUCCCKKK!!! PETER!!!!!” Stiles screamed as he shot his load over his and Peter’s stomachs, tears running down his face.   

*

Stiles was on his back with his arms behind Peter’s head. Peter was on top of him fucking him in their own bed while Stiles was looking at the bite mark on his wrist. It still stung a little, but it felt right too. _He hasn’t done that since that night with the Argents… the night he first claimed me as his mate…showing Victoria I was his…now he’s shown Isaac…_

Peter raised his head and Stiles held the back of it in his hands. "What are you thinking about my love? It’s obviously not my cock being inside you. What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Stiles smiled. _He knows me so well…_ "Just thinking…"

"About?" Peter stilled his thrusting not amused with his mate’s mental wanderings. _Especially not in bed…the little deviant…_

"About…" Stiles toyed with his mate who due to the number and intensity of fucks he had given was unusually good-tempered. And Stiles always made a point of having fun with Peter when he could. _He’s not always so…willing…so sweet…so…normal…_ "About…your mark…on my wrist…that first time you gave me that…while Victoria watched…I’d almost forgotten…what if felt like…to have you mark me…like that…"

"I see…" Peter slowly began to pick up speed. "So apparently my other markings this past year haven’t been adequate enough for you…is that it? Are you questioning my prowess, mate?"

Stiles smiled with faux-innocence leaning up to nuzzle his mate _and lick his lips for once_ with every other word, "Me? Question you? Never…Not my big…strong…sexy…horse-hung… Alpha…Daddy." Stiles even gave Peter’s cock a nice long squeeze as Peter redoubled his motions and fucked Stiles harder. 

“We’ll see about that.” Peter slapped a cock-ring on his mate and fucked harder. Stiles winced as his mate was pounding into him harder than was necessary. Stiles liked a little pain with his pleasure but seeing as how he had already gotten roughly fucked once today, he wasn’t too keen with just how hard Peter was fucking him now. 

But of course Stiles simply went along with it. Bearing it with as many smiles, kisses, and nuzzles as he could give while meeting his mate’s stronger and stronger thrusts. Knowing that even after Peter cums, he’ll fuck Stiles a third time. _That’s my time…_ Stiles laid there thinking as Peter drew out and unloaded on Stiles’ face and chest to Stiles’ bewilderment.

When he finished shooting, Peter simply said, “Next time you will focus on me love…I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll never stop feeling it…feeling me…I’ll fuck you so good your brain will implode.” 

Stiles couldn’t wait.

*

“Fuck! THERE! PETER!!! FUCK!!!” Peter was on top again slowly taking apart his mate, unraveling Stiles, and turning him into brainless mush. This is the kind of fucking Stiles loves the best… _rough sex is great…but this is the real Peter…my Peter…_

“PETER! PLEASE!!” Peter had been playfully teasing Stiles prostate for what felt like hours. _GOD!! FUCK!!! He’s been fucking me ALL DAY!! SHIT HURTS!! FUCK IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!_ Begging was the only thing left for Stiles to do. “PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSEEE LET ME CUM PETER!! PLEASE!! PEEEETTTTEER!!!”

Peter didn’t relent on his thrustings, he huffed out, “You’ve begged so nicely…been so good…I’ll let you cum…when my knots inside you…I’ll let you cum…when I’m filling you up…that what you want love?”

Stiles’ voice was stuck in one register: _let-me-cum-now-or-I’m-gonna-die-and-haunt-your-ass-forever-loud_ , he had no volume control, “YES!! YES!! PLEASE!!” 

Stiles was so tense, so wired, his balls so blue, so ready to cum. Peter had made Stiles cum on Isaac’s bed in round one of their marathon fuck, but hadn’t let him cum since. Stiles needed to cum short and sweet. (Or not so short and sweet…) One can only take so much stimulation. Peter had knotted him in Isaac’s bed, came on his face in round two, and now was going to knot him again in round three.

“Just a little bit longer love…” Peter cooed, “Just a little bit longer…”

“ARRRGGGHHH!!” Stiles replied, whining in frustration. He moved his hands from clawing Peter’s back to no avail to pulling his own hair. _CRAZY!! HE’S MAKING ME CRAZY!!!_

“PETER!!! PETER!!!!! PETER!!!!” Stiles chanted (or screamed at the top of his lungs) with every thrust, the only word left in his vocabulary. Stiles completely unraveled and completely focused on nothing but Peter, just the way Peter likes. This is Peter’s goal, the thing he reaches for, that he knows keeps Stiles in his bed and in his life: _earth-shattering…mind-blowing…soul-bonding sex…this is what keeps him here…keeps him MINE!! MINE!!! MINE!!!!!_

“MINE!!!” Peter bellowed as he shoved his knot past Stiles’ rim pressing it against his prostate, while simultaneously ripping off the Stiles’ cock-ring and jerking Stiles off at a near painful, breakneck pace.

“YOURS!! YOURS!!! YOURS!!!! PETER!!!!” Stiles’ orgasm was as painful and as pleasurable as it was powerful. His body shook and clenched angrily, uncontrollably, screaming Peter’s name. This is what Stiles lives for, and a big part of why he loves Peter so fiercely. Peter is the only one who can give Stiles an orgasm so powerful his brain finally stops whirring at lightening speeds. An orgasm so powerful all Stiles’ higher brain functions stops completely and his mind goes blessedly blank. _He doesn’t do it every day…he couldn’t…but he manages to do it enough…Why would I risk losing this? How could I ever leave this?!_  

Stiles wept, openly wept with pleasure. Peter licked up his tears and shared them with Stiles in kisses. Open-mouthed, sloppy, one-sided kisses that were the only things that ever brought Stiles out of his sexual nirvana and bring him back into his body and to Peter. Once Stiles began returning his kisses Peter knew that he was back, once Stiles used words Peter knew Stiles was his again. So Peter kept licking and kissing his mate through an intense orgasm, one he was proud to be able to give to his love.

 _……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._ Nothing. Like winds through an empty desert. Stiles had for a few perfect moments no words, no thoughts, no pain, no body. For an infinite (yet finite) nanosecond Stiles was floating unbound and free in the universe. Then sensation slowly returned, thoughts slowly returned, the pain slowly returned. His body ached all over. Every muscle was sore, every bone ached, every atom of his being hurt. He was quite sure he would never move again. 

Peter kept kissing him. “Nuuuuhhhh…<kiss>… nuhhhhh… <kiss>…Peter?”

“I’m still here love. Still inside you.” Stiles groaned he could once again feel his mate and his knot inside him. Suddenly Stiles was not so happy to be back, he felt the sure signs of panic creeping inside like bugs crawling inside him. He tried to move his head to shake the feelings away, but Peter kept moving his in response not letting Stiles’ mouth go.

“Nuuuuh…”<kiss>

“…uhhhhh…” <kiss>

“…Peter <kiss>…can we…” <kiss> “… I need…<kiss>…a breather…”<kiss>

“…I’m out…<kiss>…can’t…”<kiss>

“… Peter!...”<kiss>

“…breathe!...<kiss>…Please!”

Peter laid a few more kisses on his mate before stopping and resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Alright my love, my mate we can rest a moment.” 

Then, as Peter realized that Stiles was having a full-fledged attack he added, “Breathe, Stiles. Follow my breaths.” Stiles did and after a few moments he was able to breathe rightly again as his post-sex panic fell away. These attacks weren’t so common anymore, they used to happen every time Peter fucked Stiles, but over time they dwindled until they only happened after these nirvana-inducing sex-capades. _Moments of pure freedom…freedom from everything that’s wrong…everything that’s right…just everything…and he gives me that…he’s so good to me…_ Stiles eyes welled up again as reality came back to him. 

But he leaned his face over and began nuzzling the side of his mate’s face, slowly, languishingly, timidly. Stiles found his words once more, “Thank you…” he mumbled out with an unsteady voice, “thank you so much Peter…” Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around his mate and pulled him tighter. “Love you so much…look at me please Peter…”

Peter responded to his mate’s nuzzling and slowly pulled up to look into his mate’s eyes. _Those honey eyes…_

 _Those eyes of blue…_ “I love you Peter…I want you in me every day…I miss you when you’re gone…can we…would you… marry me?”

Peter’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at his mate. “I will buy you a ring the next time I’m in town. I’ll call a friend of mine who can perform the ceremony, of course it won’t be legal, but I will gladly marry you Stiles. Keep you forever…” Peter bent his head and slowly, deeply kissed his mate who returned the kisses with passion. 

“Love you Peter…”

“Love you Stiles. Here I’ll move us so you can rest a moment.”

“Thank you Peter…so good to me.” Stiles blushed as he felt Peter’s knot move about inside him as Peter reconfigured them into a decent spooning position.   

“We’ll go again when you’ve rested some.”

*

"I got him for you, as a companion. Someone to talk to when I am unavailable." Peter explained as Stiles rested his head on Peter’s chest after their customarily-last fourth session of fucking. 

"If he’s for me, why did you turn him?" _I don’t need a wolf friend, I just need a regular friend…a human one…_

"Stiles…" Peter began, but was interrupted by Stiles, 

"You could’ve at least let me go with you to choose someone." 

"No. Stiles I can’t let you leave…"  

"But you would’ve been with me, I wouldn’t have run away, couldn’t have…don’t you trust me? I love you…"

"It isn’t that I don’t trust you, I just can’t let others near you. You have to smell like me Stiles. Always. I can’t share you, I won’t."

"I’m confused. Why bring somebody here at all, if I can’t smell like anyone else…"

"You need the company Stiles, I know that. That is why I had to turn him…to make him pack, to make him family."

"What difference does that make he still someone else? What does pack have to do with it?"

"I am an Alpha, Stiles. The biological drive to make a pack is very strong, especially around the full moon, which is why I leave for days at a time. If I were to remain here I would give you the bite, whether you wanted it or not…"

"Oh." _So he leaves to protect me…people always leave… they always will…_

"I won’t risk your life Stiles. You mean too much to me."

"But you were willing to risk Isaac’s life, for me. What if he had died? Would you have gone and bitten someone else?"

"Yes. I’m your mate, Stiles. I have to give you what you need even if…if I’m not the one that can fulfill that need. You needed company so I made it possible for you to have company. Since he is pack I won’t see him as a threat, so his scent around you won’t offend me in that way. That is why I had to turn him, but yes if he had died I would’ve gone back out there to find someone else for you."

_He’s just trying to take care of me like always…doesn’t want me to be lonely…while simultaneously making sure his needs are met…I can accept that…_

"So if he’s pack, then what does that make us? Are we family? Are we related?"

"In some ways yes, we are like a family. He will be as a son to me, and he will be like a brother to you..."

"So you really are my Daddy, huh Peter?"

Peter rolled his eyes and continued, "And he is also my beta, my second…he will obey me and follow me and he will protect you as well."

"He seems sweet, and he does kinda remind me of a puppy…with those eyes and that grin…he’s cute…"

"Don’t get any ideas Stiles. You are mine! If he so much as touches you without my permission I will kill him. Do you understand Isaac? He is my mate and he bears my marks. You are just going to be a friend and brother, that is all. Am I clear?" Peter’s eyes glowed red for a moment in the darkness.

Isaac who was across the way in his own room, lying on his bed, trying to fall asleep, merely whispered, "Yes sir." 

Stiles in hushed tones questioned, "Oh my God! He can hear us?"

"He is a werewolf now, so yes he can hear almost as well as I. And with some training he will hear just as well. Now, enough talking about him, you are here in my bed, not his and you will act accordingly." Peter commanded as he wrapped his arm tighter around Stiles’ back, pulling Stiles even closer, even more on top of him. 

Stiles leaned his head up and kissed and licked around Peter’s chin, "I love how…possessive you are…of me…"

"I know. Why do you think I made him watch as I fucked you earlier?"

"I thought it was just to show your dominance as an Alpha?"

"That was part of it…but I also knew how hard you would cum for me…" Peter pulled Stiles up so he could kiss him and nibble on his boy’s full lips. "…knew how much you like being mine…being taken in front of others…like that first night…" 

Stiles thought back to _that night…the night he took me to the Argents and made me watch him massacre them…when he was done…as he fucked me…Victoria was still alive…fighting the bite…he made her watch as he fucked me for the first time…_ "I couldn’t admit it then, but her watching as you fucked me, really got to me…knowing she wanted to stop it, but she couldn’t…" Stiles nuzzled Peter’s face as he spoke again, "You knew me so well even then…better than I knew myself…"

"Will he suit your needs or should I go out again and find another?"

Stiles hurriedly responded, "No! I li—I think he will do just fine. Thank you, Peter. Thank you for taking care of me." Stiles kissed his mate gently at first, but then he felt Peter’s cock start to fill out again and knew _Peter_ _has at least one more round in him…_

Stiles moaned as Peter took over the kissing and became more forceful about it, making Stiles moan into the mouth of his mate. _God! It’s like he’s trying to eat me…_ Stiles could feel Peter’s fingers moving down to his ass. He tensed when those fingers brushed his hole. _Fuck! I’m sooo sore already…just one more time Stiles…that’s all he needs…one last fuck…you can do it…_ Stiles tried to relax as those fingers penetrated him and he felt the cum inside him begin to leak out. Stiles groaned at the intrusion as Peter moved down and began kissing Stiles’ collarbone. 

"Clench, Stiles." Peter commanded and Stiles tried, but he was too tired and too fucked out to do it. He whimpered and managed to give Peter’s fingers a slight squeeze. But Peter was never one to settle. He bit Stiles’ collarbone, forcing Stiles’ body to tense and clench. "Good boy, Stiles. You’re such a good mate. Move up here and sit on my face…I want to eat you out before I fuck you again."

"Peter please…I’m soo sore…"

"I know baby…but I promise I’ll make it good for you…now be a good boy and obey." Stiles didn’t dare refuse his mate, _I’d rather just be sore tomorrow and not sore and bloody…_ So Stiles pulled himself up weakly and straddled Peter’s face. Normally Stiles liked Peter eating him out… _Love it actually, but I’m soo sore…and tired…I might end up just falling asleep with his tongue inside me…oooooh, fuuuuuuck…_

Peter started tonguing Stiles’ hole and Stiles let him, lowering himself down until his ass completely covered Peter’s mouth. Every move Peter made with his lips and tongue sent spikes of pain/pleasure through Stiles. Stiles instinctually tried to pull up _and away from that pain…_ but Peter put his hands on Stiles’ hips and kept him where he was. In fact he pushed Stiles down harder on his tongue. _Fuuuuuuckk!!_ Stiles yelled in his head… _I know trying to move away just eggs him on…Fffuuuuccccckkk! Why did I have to flinch away? Ohhhhhh, fffuuuccckkk!_ And despite his fatigue Stiles’ dick still responded to Peter’s rimming. _Traitor!_

Peter began humming into Stiles’ hole really making Stiles dick hard. Peter used one of his hands and started slowly jerking Stiles to total hardness. _FUCK! Bastard! He knows I’m sore! GOD! He’s fucked me like a thousand times already…FUCK!!_ Peters hand jerked faster and faster as Peter’s tongue began doing naughty things to Stiles’ prostate. Stiles’ legs were quaking and his head swimming from both the stimulation… _overstimulation more like… FFUUCCKK!!..._ and from his tiredness. _I need to put my head down…Fuck! I’m dizzy…lightheaded…_ Stiles ungracefully fell plopped backwards onto Peter, on top of his mate who didn’t even flinch at the weight or stop what he was doing. He merely adjusted to the situation and pulled Stiles’ hole back to his mouth as Stiles moaned louder and louder though his voice was wrecked and wavered. 

"Peter…please!!" At this point Stiles didn’t care if he got off or not he just wanted Peter to stop fucking him and jerking him off. Peter started to nip and nibble on Stiles’ already abused and bruised hole causing Stiles to buck and clench closer and closer to yet another orgasm. Peter kept nipping and jerking and tonguing until another orgasm ripped through Stiles’ worn out body. Barely a couple of spurts dribbled out of his spent cock. Peter kept going riding out Stiles’ orgasm until Stiles whimpered with exhaustion. Peter rubbed what little cum had come out onto Stiles’ belly. Then wasting no time Peter started moving Stiles around until only Stiles head and shoulders were on the bed, the rest of him was up in the air. 

Stiles was not above begging, "Please Peter…no more…PLEASE! I’m sooo tired, I’m sooooo sore…I--."

Peter interrupted, "You know I have to do this, Stiles. I’d rather not have to punish you while we’re having such a good time, but I will. Now be a good boy and relax. Let me in.” Stiles knew all too well that Peter had to do what he was about to do… _something about his wolf needing to claim me as much as possible?…stupid wolf…stupid wolf stamina!...I’m only human… three or four times a day is enough…_ Stiles wept a little as Peter’s sizable cock entered him… _I can’t even really feel it…feel him, I’m so numb…_

Peter fucked Stiles like that for awhile, then he moved them again so that Stiles was face down on the bed with Peter on top of him thrusting inside. _Good…means he isn’t gonna last long…_ Stiles thought as he laid there motionless besides the occasional twitch, quiet besides the occasional whimper. None of this deterred Peter he just kept fucking regardless of Stiles’ nonparticipation, cooing into Stiles’ ear, "You are such a good boy Stiles…open for me…fucked out…stretched for my cock…I’ll never stop fucking you Stiles…I can’t…I have to be inside you…need it…need you…" Peter kept going on and on as he fucked Stiles into oblivion and Stiles didn’t care. 

*

Even before Peter’s knot deflated Stiles was dozing. Peter took notice and placed his arms below Stiles’ head like a makeshift human pillow and Stiles fell asleep with Peter still inside him. 

*

When Stiles woke up, Peter’s soft cock was still kinda inside him. Stiles wriggled as much as he could and dared to as Peter was still on top of him, but he was able to get Peter’s cock completely out of him. 

Stiles could feel his ass pounding internally in pain. _I might not even be able to limp, my ass is so sore…FUCK…_ Stiles tried his best not to move a single muscle even while breathing cause he was achy all over. Stiles didn’t know how long he laid awake, but eventually Peter stirred and mumbled, "Good morning, my beautiful mate…" He nibbled at Stiles’ ear, "My beautiful Stiles…my soon to be husband..."

"Morning…" Stiles groaned back as he adjusted to Peter’s shifted weight. After Peter nipped and licked and nuzzled Stiles’ face some more, he got up on his hands and knees and stretched. Then he sat up on his knees and stretched his back. _Pop, pop, pop._

Peter sighed and then looked down on his obviously still exhausted mate, who laid almost completely still. _I fucked him hard yesterday…he deserves something special today…_ Peter then saw Stiles’ bruised hole, still somewhat stretched open and still leaking some of Peter’s cold cum. He reached out and touched Stiles’ hole and Stiles didn’t even flinch, _didn’t move at all, as if he didn’t even feel me touching him…maybe a couple of days off are in order…_ "Stiles, how about I wake up the blonde boy and have him cook up a little breakfast. Then while I go to the grocery for more food, he can make you a hot bath, would you like that?"

Stiles could only nod and _mmmmmm-hmmmmm_ in his throat. "Good I’ll see to it. Now remember he only touches you to put you in and to take you out of the bath. Am I clear?" Stiles just groaned as an answer. "If he does anything more than I will have to punish him and you. You’re mine Stiles. I would prefer if you didn’t smell too much like him." Peter practically bounced off the bed and went to awaken his beta. _Bandying like a rooster who just fucked every hen in the coop…bastard…fucking wolf stamina!..._ Stiles couldn’t stay too mad as he quickly dozed off to the sounds of Peter issuing orders to an apparently drowsy Isaac. 

*

When Stiles was alert again, Isaac was already carrying him to the bathtub, which had already been filled with hot water and bubbles. _Cute…_ Stiles thought… _Who thought of this Peter or Isaac…_ But the moment Stiles’ body touched the hot water he didn’t care anymore. The water was scalding but Stiles liked it. Either that or he was too tired to do anything about it. 

Stiles just laid in the tub absorbing the heat into his bones letting the water clear his mind and his ass of the reminders of last night’s marathon fucks. He was pulled out of his reverie by Isaac asking a question, "Why do you let him do that to you? Fuck you so hard…and for so long?"

"Let is such a relative term when it comes to Peter. I’m his mate, that’s what he expects of me…so there’s no use in crying about it…” Stiles looked up at a still slightly confused Isaac,. He clarified, “He either hurts me when he fucks me or he hurts me then he fucks me…I prefer the first one…” Stiles paused to let that sink in then went on, “Why do you care? You don’t even know me."

"I could hear y’all all day yesterday even when I put pillows to my ears. I could hear you begging not to have to…do it again…."

"I wasn’t begging." Stiles tried to save face in front of this new arrival. Isaac just shrugged and handed Stiles a rag from the bathroom cupboard. Stiles asked again, "Why do you care if he fucks me hard or not?"

Isaac shrugged again, "I don’t know…maybe because you’re my Alpha’s mate or something, but I feel protective of you too…I don’t want to see you get hurt…even if it’s Peter hurting you."

"That’s sweet Isaac. You’re a sweet kid. I’m glad he chose you and not some total asshole to turn…” Stiles bit his lip before continuing, “I like you…so let me suggest something?" Isaac nodded and perked his ears up. "Don’t question Peter about anything…it’ll just piss him off…and don’t question me about Peter ok…I love him and he loves me and that’s the way it is…ok?"

Isaac feeling suitably admonished nodded his head and whispered, "Ok. Sorry…"

"It’s ok dude. I’m not mad…it’s just…Peter is very possessive of me, cause I’m his mate and all…and if he thought you were trying to…circumvent him or stand up to him…he can get very angry…and physical…so its probably best if you just don’t touch me too much or even look at me too much…I think you know how strong he is…how powerful…"

Isaac nodded again. He knew exactly how powerful Peter is, how strong he is… _he tore my Dad to pieces right in front of me…literal pieces…_ Isaac shuddered remembering… _I’m not gonna piss him off…ever…I’ll be the perfect beta…his perfect son…he won’t have any trouble from me…_ Isaac resolved, but then he heard a voice in his head weeping, _we got free from one abusive father, just to fall into the hands of another…How is that fair?_ " Isaac could feel a tear start to form in his eye, but he wiped it away with the back of his hand resolute. _Better to be in a prison than to be dead…I can live with bruises, I always have…I just have to wait to find a way out of this…there has to be a way…I’m stronger now…better…I can get away…_

Isaac was pulled out of his mind by Stiles, "Oh, and its best if you don’t try and run away. Nothing pisses Peter off more than ingratitude. He’ll break your legs if he has to…Not that he ever did that to me or anything…well he did bruise a rib or two…just don’t run off…there’s no point…he’ll just track you and catch you and bring you back…" Stiles reached out a hand and touched Isaac’s knee. "This is your life now…we’re your family…the sooner you accept that and let Peter be your Alpha, the easier your life will be….and the better…trust me this is better…"

 _Better than what…_ Isaac wondered… _how could this possibly be better? What kind of life has this kid had?..._


End file.
